Don't You Dare
by princessforeveralone
Summary: Jellal eats some of Erza's strawberry cake just to get her mad. Little did Erza know that Jellal has a special surprise for her. A Jerza oneshot!


**Yo! Didn't I mention in 'It's all Jellal's fault!' that I have Jerza oneshots in mind? Well, I thought of this one during math class. Frosch, will you do the honor?**

**Frosch: Aye! Princessforeveralone-chan does not own Fairy Tail!**

**Me: that's right- hey; you said 'aye'…YOU'RE NOT FROSCH! YOU'RE THAT DAMNED CAT: HAPPY!**

**Happy: while the author chases me *dodges a flying monitor* Enjoy this little oneshot!**

**By the way, I'm following the story line. So…I hate to say this but…Ultear wouldn't be appearing.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ah yes, another peaceful day in Magnolia; The sun shining, the townsfolk smiling, and Fairy Tail having another brawl.

Ah, very peaceful indeed.

Especially after they won the Grand Magic Games and got their old building back one year ago.

A blue-haired man was walking toward the guild, smiling to himself.

Why?

Well, you'll find out soon.

He entered the guild and was immediately greeted by the Dragon Slayer; Natsu. "Hey Jellal, fight me!"

Jellal merely shook his head, ignoring the Dragon Slayer as he kept walking. He reached the bar where he was greeted by Meredy. "Hey Jellal" she smiled, happy to see the man she viewed as an older brother.

"Hello Meredy." He smiled back at the younger girl. "It's almost time." He said, as he checked his pocket to see if the small box he purchased earlier was still there.

Meredy grinned, she was happy for Jellal. Finally shutting up about the "we can't fall in love with those who walk in the light" speech, and letting himself love Erza.

Jellal smiled. If only Ultear were to see this. The day he and Meredy joined Fairy Tail was still fresh in his mind.

_After getting Meredy to sleep after reading Ultear's letter, Jellal allowed himself to weep silently. As he wept, he remembered the times when they were in the Council, when Ultear and Meredy broke him out of prison, and when they founded Crime Sorciere._

_Well, Ultear finally managed to forgive herself. That made him happy. But he was worried for Meredy. Will she be the broken little girl she once was? After all, she just lost her mother. No one else to look up to, and no family to return to. Who could blame her? _

_Jellal sighed, wiping away his own tears with his sleeve. Tomorrow, they would have to track down another dark guild. He glanced at Meredy's sleeping form, he sighed once more. He pitied the girl._

_The next day, they were following one of the members of a dark guild when suddenly,_

"_Jellal Fernandes and Meredy."_

_Jellal and Meredy stiffened at Lahar's voice. They turned around and saw him smirking, with a bunch of Rune Knights behind him._

"_Jellal Fernandes, you are under arrest for braking out of prison and for your crimes against the council. Meredy, you are under arrest for being affiliated with Grimoire Heart and for being affiliated with this man." Lahar stated, as he watched Jellal and Meredy being taken away by the Rune Knights._

"_Where's Ultear Milkovich?" he asked, finally noticing the time mage's absence._

_Meredy just stayed silent, forcing Jellal to stop walking and say, "you wouldn't have to worry about her anymore."_

_Lahar nodded, immediately understanding the situation. He walked up to Jellal and chuckled softly. "You do realize that you may never get out of prison again. With Meredy also being arrested, there's no one to break you out again."_

_Jellal couldn't care less about that. He did deserve this after all. _

_However, due to the citizens of Fiore considering Crime Sorciere as 'heroes', the Magic Council decided that Jellal and Meredy should be released, although Gran Doma didn't look too happy with the decision; Even threatening Jellal that if he so much as accidentally destroys a village, he won't hesitate to execute him on the spot._

_With no where else to go, Jellal and Meredy decided to join Fairy Tail who, welcomed them with open arms. Makarov even cried tears of joy for he had more powerful 'children' in the guild. Meredy was finally able to smile again since Ultear's death and Jellal…_

_Well, let's just say that he asked Erza out on a date._

Jellal took a deep breath as he made his way towards Erza. He paused for a moment to glance at Meredy who gave him thumbs up saying, "I hope she doesn't kill you for this."

Jellal gulped, walking slower now. He could feel beads of sweat running down his forehead. His heart was racing.

Jellal's breath became more frantic as he got closer to the S-class mage. _'What will she say? Will she kill me for this? Will she attend my funeral if she kills me?'_ All these thoughts plagued Jellal's mind. He was so caught up in his line of thought that he didn't even notice that Erza was now waving her hand in front of him, with a piece of strawberry cake in her hand.

"Jellal?"

Jellal blinked, slightly surprised to see Erza standing in front of him. "Uh, oh…Hello Erza." He said, forcing himself to smile.

"So…" Erza started with a smile on her face. "Are you ready for our date tonight?"

'_It's now or never'_

Jellal closed his eyes. "Actually Erza…I'm going to cancel the date tonight."

Erza's eyes widened. "W-why?" Was Jellal sick of her? Did she do something wrong? Did he even _love_ her?

Jellal opened his eyes again, but he regretted it. Erza was getting a bit teary eyed. But knowing Erza, she wouldn't cry; No, not in a place like this.

"No reason." Jellal slowly reached for the plate of strawberry cake in Erza's hand. "I just want to eat cake." He snatched the cake from Erza and scooped some of the fluffy dessert with the fork.

"Erza glared at her 'boyfriend'. "Don't you dare."

Jellal smirked. "Oh, I dare." He then took a bite out of the cake, and then looked up to see Erza already emitting a dark aura.

"Jellal…"

Yes! The plan worked! Now one more thing to do…

RUN!

Erza Requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and chased Jellal. "Jellal, I won't let you get out of here alive." She then proceeded to chase Jellal, sword in hand.

Now, all of the members of Fairy Tail were watching the scene unfold. Seeing the plate with strawberry cake in Jellal's hand, most of them were already planning his funeral. Meredy however, had a smirk on her face. _'The plan is working…I just _hope_ Erza doesn't kill Jellal…'_

Jellal kept running until he reached the stage, took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and grabbed the microphone. "Wait, Erza!"

Erza paused when she heard her name, she arched an eyebrow at him.

Jellal reached for his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, making sure that everyone in the guild hall saw it he started talking. "Erza…remember how I gave you the last name 'Scarlet?' well, I think it's about time to change it." He got down on one knee and opened the small box revealing a beautiful ring with a large diamond on it. "Erza Scarlet, will you accept the last name Fernandes and marry me?"

The whole guild was silent, waiting for Erza's answer. And at the bar you can see Mira trying hard not to faint.

Erza's lips formed a soft smile. "Don't you dare think I'll say no."

Jellal rose up and carefully slid the ring onto Erza's finger. By then, the whole guild cheered.

_Thump_

Mira fainted.

Meredy was grinning, unbelievable, her plan actually worked!

Juvia, once again hiding behind a pillar, hugged herself. "ahh…I wonder how Gray-sama will propose!"

Eating Erza's strawberry cake and proposing to her…

Jellal Fernandes was truly, a lucky man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I can't believe I finally finished it! I really enjoyed typing this up so it'll be nice if you leave a review! And…I really wish a Jerza wedding will happen in the show…*starts to daydream about Jerza***

**Anyway, I hope you liked this oneshot! I have a lot more oneshots planned!**

**And as for the next chapter of 'It's all Jellal's Fault!' I am struggling to complete that chapter. I have upcoming exams…**

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja Ne minna~**


End file.
